battleroyalepeachcreekfandomcom-20200213-history
Anastasia Smith
Anastasia Smith is a minor antagonist of Battle Royale: Peach Creek. She is the leader of a gang called the 'Lovebirds', and she partakes in theft, prostitution, and rumors around the school suggest murder. At a young age, she was raped by her father and molested many times by her uncle, and she was bullied by a elementary school clique. The repeated abuse led her to become a psychopath, with a twisted child's mind. Background Anastasia was born into an abusive family with no mother, they were also relatively poor. At the age of seven, she was raped by her father, which ended up with him getting sent to prison. She went to live with her uncle, who had also repeatedly molested her. At school, she was bullied by a small clique, and the repeated abuse left her with a twisted idea of sex, but she had an alternate mindstate, a typical teenage girl who loves clothes and shopping. She formed a gang called the Lovebirds, and even though they were the quietest gang in school besides the Loners, they were the most dangerous gang outside of school. She had also had taken martial arts in her spare time, and just like Alistair, she mastered them in no time. Friends and Enemies Anastasia didn't have friends, because most of the school was scared of her. The closest thing she had to friends were her gang, and they were scared of what she would do to them. She previously had a sexual encounter with Eddy, which ended up with him getting deep scars on his chest. She lusts after Alistair, because she likes his 'bad boy style'. In The Program Anastasia kept quiet for the first day of the program, just running with her gang. On the second day, she poisoned a gang member, which caused the rest of her gang to turn on each other. She then stepped on another gang member's neck, snapping it and killing her. She walked out of the cabin they were held up in. She then encountered three of the girls she terrorized, and she killed them all. She then encountered Alistair and Rolf, and the two fought. She sexually toyed with Alistair, but she eventually lost the fight. She walked away, promising that they would see each other again. She didn't meet anyone later that day, and she walked into the more civilized part of the reservation they were in. She Then found an abandoned house, looking around the place. She then found a bedroom, and she saw clothes beyond her wildest dream. She also found a new 'toy', that she used for about an hour. She then took a nap, thinking to herself that she would find Alistair in an hour. She did find Alistair, just outside her house. She got in the most revealing outfit she could find, and went outside. She then fought with Alistair again, and she mezmerised him with a locket, containing pictures of her father and mother, and also her uncle. While she stunned him, she shot him in the chest, not realizing that he was wearing a bulletproof vest. She didn't take notice that there was no wound on his chest. She began to unzip his pants and she had a 'pink party' with him. Alistair then shot her eight times, and she laid there bleeding. She then talked to him for a little bit, and Alistair decided to use her to get to the final two. He patched her up and they went after them. The group stole a van and the duo stole a sports car, and Anastasia began shooting from the passenger side. They then followed the group to a cliffside, and crashed into the van, not knowing that the others except johnny got out. Alistair traps Anastasia inside and gets out, and she begins to shout obscenities at him, and she dies in the explosion at the bottom of the cliff. Trivia *Anastasia and Alistair are both skilled martial artists. *Her background is similar to the real stories' Mitsuko Souma. Category:Character Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Antagonist